happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty
Nutty is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends and a playable character in the False Alarm video game and Deadeye Derby. Character Bio Nutty is a light green squirrel with a yellow diamond-shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he is excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful, where he is shown dressing in them and even taking great care in straightening his candy cane like a tie, although this changes at times, where he eats them outright as seen in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. In his debut episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, he eats the swirly lollipop on his head and the candy attached to his fur falls off, meaning that Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. It is apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it is almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else; it also bounces around when he jitters. In some episodes, however, he seems to be able to control it, usually whenever he looks at an object intently. Due to animation errors, Nutty's lazy eye and candy switch positions multiple times, similar to Lumpy antlers. An example for the former, in Icy You, his lazy eye is his left eye but when he notices the slushy machine, it is his right eye for the rest of the episode. As a result of his huge sugar intake, Nutty is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks (sometimes he even giggles while he is dying). He was first heard actually speaking when he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper to the point that he could create a tornado like a certain "Tasmanian Devil", as is seen in Party Animal. He sometimes foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items as seen in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane if left without candy for too long. It also shows that once he loses one addiction, he is susceptible to start a new one almost immediately, hinting that he probably has an addictive personality. He also becomes momentarily sad after finishing his candy. The episode also shows that when Nutty is in contact with a lot of candy he will stuff himself to the point to where it almost kills him. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants, even if it will hurt or even kill him and others around him. If he does not get what he wants, he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of "food", occasionally mistaking them for candy (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body and some cardboard, thinking it was a candy cane, or in Concrete Solution when he eats a whole bag of cement mix, mistaking it for a bag of sugar), but this is very rare. He will also eat regular food, like pancakes, but he usually drenches them in syrup first, as is seen in Concrete Solution. However, since the release of the Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), he has gotten a lot more control over his candy addiction. This can be seen in episodes like Swelter Skelter and Camp Pokeneyeout. His personality is also a lot calmer then usual, as seen in episodes like Wrath of Con, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Random Acts of Silence, and All Work and No Play. However his treatment appears to have worn off in the episode Going Out With a Bang, as he is back to jittering, stealing, confusing objects for candy, and getting other characters killed. He is one of few characters to have an account on the website MySpace, where it mentions that he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped by the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans and still has to add more than a bowlful of sugar to the beverage to make it sweet enough for him. In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty is usually featured in episodes revolving around candy, with the exception of Eye Candy, where Toothy is used instead. It is rumored that when Eye Candy was made, Nutty had already been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's love for candy has often led to the demise of both himself and others, but it is his hyperactive personality that has made him one of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than he does about his friends. In Party Animal, he pushes aside an allergy-stricken Flaky to eat chocolate. In A Sucker for Love Part 1, he tries to steal a lollipop from Cub. In Chew Said a Mouthful, he steals a gurney with a badly injured Toothy on it so he could get a jawbreaker. In Concrete Solution, he steals a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café, he stalks Cuddles for his ice cream in Sweet Ride, and he steals Cuddles and Toothy's box of fireworks in Going Out With a Bang. Nutty's addiction often gets other characters injured and killed, giving him a large kill count. One of the biggest examples of this is in Class Act where his love for candy injures Sniffles and leads to the chain reaction that ultimately kills every character. He seems to lack common sense (which is evidenced in many episodes), especially when sugar or what he believes to be sugar is involved, something that commonly leads to his death. His deaths usually involve his mouth, getting impaled, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems, and some of those deaths Nutty might even deserve due to his cruel actions towards others in his quest for candy. The only TV episodes Nutty survives in are Doggone It (Not seen, but heard, and also debatable), A Change of Heart, and In a Jam. In the internet shorts he survives Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, A Sucker for Love Part 1, Something Fishy, and Camp Pokeneyeout. He also survives Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode), Milk Pong, and the HTF Break short Bite Sized. Nutty's Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Park Lawn Mower - A Sight for Sore Eyes #Auditioning musician - In a Jam #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: Is crushed by a vending machine, then impaled by its coils. #Sweet Ride: Gets his head stuck in a beehive and is stung by hundreds of bees. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Icy You: Gets his head crushed by an automatic door. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is killed in a truck crash. ##Is killed when Fliqpy's brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: Gets his digestive system torn out after mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy and eating them. (Death not seen) #YouTube Live Episode: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is impaled on a ring toss pole. #From Hero to Eternity: Gets his body messily splattered over a tree house. #Party Animal: Is cored like an apple by Flippy while spinning in a Taz-like tornado. #Ipso Fatso: Is sliced into pieces by glass shards. #Concrete Solution: Is ripped vertically in half by a falling bridge. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion caused by an underground gas leak. #Mime to Five: Is mauled by killer ducks. (Death not seen) #As You Wish!: Chokes on a giant lollipop. #Take a Hike: Is sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is cut with an axe by Giggles. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Is crushed by a car under a car magnet. #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. (Death not seen) #Aw, Shucks!: Gets his head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Is sliced into pieces by a kite string. #Wipe Out!: Drowns in a small pool of water. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Gets his head impaled on a sprinkler. #Double Whammy: Gets water shot into his mouth by Fliqpy until his head explodes. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Is impaled on pipes. #A Sucker For Love Part 2: Is impaled on a spiked speed bump. #Wrath of Con: Suffocates after Splendid sucks all the air out of a room. #Swelter Skelter: Cracks his head open when he falls down, exposing his brain, which is then fried like an egg on the hot ground. #Happy New Year: Crushed by a chandelier. #Claw: Either killed by Fliqpy or the claw. (Death not seen, Confirmed by Kenn Navarro) #Random Acts of Silence: Is shredded by a pencil sharpener by Fliqpy. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Drowns (or is killed in some other way, as his arm is seen in the pool, Death not seen) #All Work and No Play: Has his body ripped apart by vibrations from a jackhammer while stuck to a cement block with metal bars sticking out of it. His remains are then crushed when the side of the wall he's stuck to falls over. #Going Out With a Bang: Dies when the flying outhouse he's sitting in explodes in the sky. Debatable Deaths #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. #Doggone It: Is killed by a giant squid. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm game play: Suffers deaths and injuries depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting burned. #Deadeye Derby: Falls off the vehicle he is riding on. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Is strangled to death by a balloon string. #November 2005 Calendar: Is raked in half, with his organs strewn everywhere. #December 2005 Calendar: Is strangled to death by some Christmas lights. #The Wading is Over June 2009 Calender: Dies the same death as in Wipe Out!. #September 2008 Wallpaper: Gets his head cut in half. #Sing-A-Long: Is run over by The Mole's car. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Leap Year February 2008 Calendar: Jumps off a cliff after some candy and probably falls to his death. #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Gets the top of his head sliced off. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Is mistaken for a piñata and decapitated by Lumpy. #Un-named Wallpaper: Is killed by Mr. Pickles. #One of the deleted scenes of Nuttin' but the Tooth involved the top part of Nutty's head getting ripped off by a car jack. #One of the deleted scenes in Treasure Those Idol Moments involved Nutty getting hit by a meteorite. #''Dumb Ways To Die'': Is fattened up from eating too much junk food. Seen in Comics #Ice-Scream: Gets his torso burned away by acid blended into chocolate ice cream. Seen in Arcade Games #Sugar High: Falls from a great height and splatters on the ground. #Hot Potato: Is blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Fire Escape: Falls out of a burning building to his death. #Sweet Ride Skate: Follows Cuddles on his scooter, crashing into a few signs on the way. #Candy Cave: Is impaled on a stalagmite. Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: ##Gets his right arm torn off while trying to get a chocolate bar out of a vending machine. ##Gets small shards of glass stuck in his face after getting crushed by a vending machine. #Nuttin' but the Tooth: ##Gets a hole drilled through his head. ##Gets his jaw torn off with floss and a doorknob. #Class Act: Is slightly burnt and gets cuts on his body trying to escape a burning school. #Icy You: ##Gets his lips torn off. ##Bloats after drinking too much slushie. ##Has his stomach explode, causing blood and organs to fly everywhere. #Concrete Solution: ##Nutty trips and falls face-first on the ground. ##Has his mouth swell closed due to eating cement powder and drinking water. ##Has his belly swell up for the same reason. ##Gets his lower body torn off by the weight of the cement in his belly. #As You Wish: ##The magic lamp hits his head. ##A giant lollipop falls on his back. #Dunce Upon a Time: A beanstalk grows from his stomach, which also pushes his eyeballs through his sockets. #Chew Said a Mouthful: ##Breaks his jaw trying to eat a jawbreaker. ##Bites off his tongue trying to lick a jawbreaker. ##Cuts the wires on his jaw, making his jaw break again. ##Gets his jaw torn out of his head by an electromagnet. #See What Develops: Slams his face on the malfunctioning sliding doors. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Has his retinas sliced off by Sniffles' plane. #Wipe Out: He eats an urchin, which impales his throat, suffocating him. #Double Whammy: Has his head forced through solid wall. #A Sucker for Love Part 1: Chews gum mixed with glass shards and blows a bubble which pops on his face, stabbing it with the shards. #A Sucker for Love Part 2 ##Gets his tail cut off by a candy cane-shaped sign. ##(Before death) Is hit by an ambulance and is dragged against the pavement. #Wrath of Con: Is set on fire. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Episode: Is impaled by several candy canes. #Bite Sized: Breaks his jaw eating a jawbreaker. #Random Acts of Silence: Is knocked out unconscious when Fliqpy throws a book at his face. #All Work and No Play: Is impaled by three bars stuck to an concrete wall, with the holes being made bigger by the vibrations from Lumpy's jackhammer. #Camp Pokeneyout: ##One his eyes are burned and melted by his marshmallow. ##Loses his other eye (Offscreen). #Going Out with a Bang: Becomes constipated after eating fireworks. Additional #Winter Break DVD Cover: Breaks his teeth when he takes a bite out of a candy cane. #Candy Kills: Eats too much candy, making him badly bloated. #Deadeye Derby: ##Gets hit in his eyes, head, or body by rocks. ##Gets his hand bitten by a piranha. ##Gets hit with dynamite. Number of Kills Additional #Going Out With a Bang Storyboard: Was suppose to kill Lammy with a firework that landed in a tree. Games #Sugar High: Steps on and crushes a bunch of woodpeckers. #Deadbye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy, Splendid, and a giant squid by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 31.57% *Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites: 33.33% *TV series: 10% *Total Rate: 23.91% Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters with Mental Disorders Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who have Blood Fests Category:Deadeye Derby Playable Characters Category:False Alarm Playable Characters Category:Characters without Pac-Man Eyes Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills Category:Characters who are Currently Dead